Leon Obsession Disorder
by Bitchen
Summary: They take fanboy-ing into a new level.


Leo and Trunks, expressing their Leon S. Kennedy obsession.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, I wish I did though.

**Warning**: MaleXMale — don't tell me Leo's a female, she's a MAN here.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Leon Obsession Disorder<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're gonna rough if up before we take it slow, it's gonna be a bumpy riiiide~" Leo was singing in the car, Trunks smiled before taking a left turn, and drove his Maserati back to the Mishima Mansion.<p>

"Oh it's gonna be, bumpy" he winked at Leo, slowed down the speed as he arrived at the mansion and waited for the guards to open the gate, and they only took 5 seconds to do that.

"For the million frickin' time, they're talking about a bumpy ride on a BANSHEE!" Leo sighed, "Hey…Jin's not home right?"

Trunks parked the car then checked his phone, "Nu-uh, says he has a meeting, and shit,"

Leo smiled and got out the car after Trunks did; he watched Trunks throw the key at the guard then followed him inside.

"Man, I had no idea going to a cosplay gathering would be _**this**_ fun!"

Leo winked, "It's always fun when you're _**Leon**_~"

Trunks grinned.

They both looked into the mirror and straightened their fabulous Leon jackets, as they would like to call it; they both had the exact outfit as Leon S. Kennedy.

"Okay, one more picture before we get to the bumpy ride," he glanced Leo.

Leo happily took out his camera, "Okay…one."

"Two," Trunks replied.

And together they said "Three!" they both stuck out their tongues and winked at the camera in a goofy way just before the camera snapped.

"Oh! This one is going on the wall!" Leo said.

"Whatever…now, wanna go for a ride?" Trunks smirked.

"No, you're riding," Leo demanded.

Trunks shook his head, "No way Leo…"

Leo smirked; he mimicked Leon as he said "Way," then tackled Trunks onto the couch.

Trunks laughed, "Fucking ouch, careful baby…"

Leo smiled, "I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt,"

"Ohhhhh FUCK stop this Leon shit…you're making me hard" he rubbed his crotch, "I think I got a boner…"

Leo chuckled, "Now turn around,"

Trunks smirked, "Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style," he mimicked Leon.

"Ohhhhh DAMN….boner…" Leo started rubbing himself against Trunks.

"Hmmm…" Trunks grabbed him by the front of his jacket then pulled him into a deep kiss.

Leo moaned, then held Trunks' shoulder and kissed back, "Is it okay if we do it here…?"

"We should do it here…it's bliss for Jin's favorite couch, we should do this to honor Leon…" Trunks ran his fingers through Leo's hair.

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Yeah…especially on this couch…where we fantasized about him all that time…" he touched Trunks' face.

"Where we watched his butt and daydreamed about licking his taint…"

Leo bit his lower lip, "Yeah…"

"Let me lick yours…"

"I said you're riding…"

Trunks pulled Leo in a deep his.

Leo kissed back, and moaned as Trunks sucked his tongue.

Trunks ran his hands around Leo's back, then grabbed his butt and squeezed it.

Leo broke the kiss and shoved his hand away, "Better try a new trick, cause that one's getting old,"

"LEON!" Trunks grabbed Leo's face and kissed him hard and deep.

"Hmph—" Leo blinked, he tried to kiss back but Trunks was eating him roughly, making him shut his eyes tightly.

Trunks smacked Leo's butt and grabbed it with both hands, "Leeeoooonn…" he continues kissing.

Leo wanted to yell 'I'm not Leon!' so Trunks would snap out of it…but he was too flattered to do that, it made him too hot that he would bend over any minute now, being called Leon during some sexy time doesn't happen every day, and it made him feel sexy, like Leon, who to him is a God…but only when Trunks stopped kissing for a moment and pushed Leo's hair behind his ear so he would lick it, Leo had a moment to wonder if Trunks was only doing this to make him shut up and bottom, "Hmmm!" Leo groaned and pulled away, "Shut up!" he started to undress Trunks.

"Shit…" Trunks cursed under his breath, then unzipped Leo's jacket quickly, and laughed as Leo gasped when he pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

They both stared at each other's bodies...

"There it is…Leon's fabulous navy inner shirt…" Trunks said as ran his hand around Leo's navel, "Sexyyyy…"

"Hmmm…" Leo ran his hands around Trunks' shoulders, "Hot…"

Trunks suddenly pulled Leo's shirt up as if he was about to rip it off, making Leo gasp again, he then tossed it across the room…then smirked at Leo.

"You ass…" Leo roughly pulled Trunks' shirt off, and slapped his head with it.

"Hmmm…I know you like my ass, but sorry, not tonight," he tackled Leo onto the couch and started undoing his pants.

They finally took each other's clothes of, and then started wrestling on the couch.

"Trunks come one…I wanted to give you one in a long time," Leo tried to keep him pinned down, "Don't break my dreams…"

"Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine, you're goin' down." Trunks kicked him off.

Leo groaned in pain, "Oh Leon…" he rubbed his stomach.

"Give it up Leo!" he pinned Leo down, and then started panting, "I won…"

"No…" Leo kicked his back using his knee, then shoved him off, then he came to pin Trunks down, only to have Trunks flip him, and they ended up in a sixty nine position, "Hey…" Leo was trying to get up but Trunks' arms were locked tightly around his waist, "Ohhhhh…!" he started to moan as he felt hotness around his cock, he bit his lip "You biiitch…"

Trunks chuckled, "Baby…I want you to shoot me in the head."

Leo couldn't hold back laughter, "Your butt…" he grabbed Trunks' ass and started licking his cock.

"FUCK Leonnnnnn…" Trunks moaned.

Leo moaned, "Ah…shit…" he took Trunks' cock in his mouth after he got it all sweet and wet, "Hmmm…" he mimicked Leon's tone, "I'm gonna shoot you in the head baby…just help me reload,"

Trunks laughed against Leo's skin and Leo moaned loud.

"Yeah…like that…" Leo moaned again as Trunks took him in his mouth, "Think Jin will kill us for this?"

Trunks smirked, "Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it."

Leo's cock grew harder; "Every time you say a Leon line…" he moaned, then took Trunks' cock in his hand and sucked the base.

Trunks started twirling his tongue around Leo's cock, "LEO…" he moaned as Leo took him fully in his mouth, "Oh damn…" he moaned again as he felt Leo's hand on his balls.

Leo slid his hands under Trunks and squeezed his ass cheeks; he pushed him up against his mouth to take him even deeper, and then started moaning around Trunks' cock. The hotter Trunks made him, the harder he sucked, and the louder Trunks moaned, the louder he did too…

Trunks sucked Leo harder and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, then grabbed his ass and smacked it, and the gasp he heard from Leo made him groan in pleasure.

Leo gasped as Trunks slapped his ass again, "No…! Trunks!" he felt really embarrassed, "Stooop…" he whined.

Trunks smirked, "Put it back in, don't take it out no matter how hard I smack it," he slapped his ass again.

"Wha…?" Leo blushed even harder.

"Follow the orders," he pinched Leo's ass.

Leo blinked and let out a yelp, "Why can't I give orders?"

"Hmph, a psycho like you can't bring order or balance," he shoved Leo's head towards his dick, "Suck it,"

If Trunks didn't say that Leon line…Leo would have totally punched his dick, but instead, he moaned Leon's name and took Trunks' cock back in his mouth.

Trunks instantly went back to sucking Leo, and continued to spank him.

Leo gasped and moaned around Trunks' cock, but he followed orders and kept it inside, he started moving his head up and down.

Trunks groaned loud, the sounds of his hand slapping against Leo's ass, followed by uncontrollable gasps from Leo…and the hotness around his cock, it all made him want to cum so hard, but he wanted Leo to shoot his load first, so he started going faster, squeezed at Leo's ass before smacking it again.

Leo wanted to scream around Trunks' cock, he uncontrollably started to thrust in Trunks' mouth, moaning like crazy around his cock, he made a few loud moans to alert Trunks that he was coming.

Trunks got the message and he opened his mouth just before Leo came, he moaned as he felt Leo's hot semen on his face, "OH yeaaaah…" he then started licking Leo's cock and slapping his ass again, moaning as Leo started to suck him hard while playing with his balls, intentionally moaning around his cock to make Trunks shiver and moan in pleasure. "L…Leo! OH FUCK!" and he came without a warning.

Leo coughed a little and pulled out, he gasped and turned his face before he got cum in his eyes, then laughed, "Wow…that was super…" he swallowed the little amount of Trunks' cum that was in his mouth, then continued panting, "Damn…" he weakly rolled over and laid next to Trunks.

Trunks took a deep breath, "Hmmmm…your butt is red," he chuckled.

Leo blushed, "Duh…it's gonna be red for hours, I can't even feel it," he gently rubbed it.

Trunks smiled and looked him over, "How do you feel?"

Leo sighed, "Like a million bucks."

Trunks laughed, then took a deep breath, "Dude…until the end…"

Leo smiled, "Yeah…haha," he then blinked as he heard the front door opening, "You said he was in a mee—"

Trunks cut him off as he grabbed his hand and ran upstairs.

Leo ran after him, he looked back at their clothes on the floor, and then ran faster as he noticed Jin entering the living room.

Completely naked and bare footed, they ran through the long hallway, and they quickly got in Trunks' room and closed the door behind them.

"SHITNO! WHAT THE BITCH HAPPENED TO MY COUCH?" Jin's voice was heard from downstairs.

Leo sucked his breath as he locked the door quickly, then turned to look at Trunks.

They exchanged smiles before bursting into laughter, then headed to the bathroom.

"Mission accomplished." Trunks said before shutting the door to the bathroom behind him.

* * *

><p>I loved it~<p>

It doesn't matter if you don't~!


End file.
